


The Late Night Pact

by Smutterella



Series: The Late Night Series [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, late night activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Dorm life sucks when you want to get off. Ranmaru stews in his frustrating position until he can't take it anymore and heads out somewhere he thinks is private in the building, but someone catches him...





	1. Chapter 1

Ranmaru scowled at the ceiling, his hands behind his head tingling from being there for too long. He clicked his tongue and rolled onto his side, his back facing Masato and Ren’s sleeping forms. The room was dark and cool, yet Ranmaru couldn’t relax enough to fall asleep. He was agitated as hell because he didn’t have his own room to completely relax in.

He closed his eyes, attempting for the fourth time to force himself to sleep. His brow furrowed, it wasn’t working, he knew what he needed to do, but…

Ranmaru dragged his left hand over the front of his sweatpants, ghosting over his prominent bulge, kidding himself by thinking that he was only adjusting his sleeping position. He lightly grabbed himself, a soft grunt leaving his throat; he didn’t expect himself to be this sensitive. It had been way too long.

His whole body froze when he heard Masato mutter in his sleep, accompanied by Ren sighing happily. Ranmaru glared over his shoulder at the two cockblockers who were sleeping peacefully.

‘ _ Must be nice _ .’ Ranmaru softly clicked his tongue and sat up.

He could use the bathroom, but he was almost caught once before by Otoya, who apparently always drank too much water before bed. Plus, the bathroom was large and that meant echoes. Ranmaru stared down at the obvious tent in his pants and he knew being absolutely silent wasn’t going to happen.

He scratched the back of his head, his mind was becoming foggy, his only clear thought was that he needed release. Ranmaru got out of bed and silently left the dorm room, stewing in there wasn’t doing him any favors. He decided that his best bet was to walk towards the furthest wing from the dorms where some semi-comfortable sofas rested.

The place was silent and dark, so even if someone was walking around with insomnia or a full bladder, the chances of them coming across the area Ranmaru picked would be extremely slim. Ranmaru still wore a scowl; it was ridiculous he had to do this. He considered his sexual desires normal, and he wasn’t looking forward to jerking off in a somewhat public place.

He sat on the sofa, taking a moment to scan the area. Moonlight poured into the room, leaving very little cover for Ranmaru. Damn those bay windows. Still, he could easily pretend he was snoozing on the sofa. Everything was silent and nothing stirred.

Ranmaru slid his right hand into his sweatpants and grabbed his cock, he wasn’t going to waste time. He did two strong strokes, enjoying the unusually intense sensations. The waistband of both his boxer briefs and sweatpants were instantly a hassle, so in one motion, Ranmaru removed both. He kept them around his thighs, in case something were to happen and he had to make himself presentable.

His erection bounced up, the foreskin already had shrunk back revealing a bulbous head. He did several long, slow strokes, letting himself enjoy the sweet ache of wanting to go faster and harder. Ranmaru closed his eyes and increased the the speed of his strokes, alternating from long shaft strokes to rapid, short strokes near the tip. He rested his head on the back of the sofa, a low moan resonating deep in his throat. His hand was damp, the wet suction sounds spurned him on, and nothing else mattered except for his climbing climax.

“Having fun, Ran-Ran?”

Ranmaru jolted and whipped his head to his right. Reiji had his arms resting on the back of the couch, his head tilted to the side with a coy smile that often made his fans melt. However, Ranmaru went cold and he scooted further away from Reiji, his hands fumbling between moving his body and pulling his pants up.

“The hell, Reiji, how...why are you up? Why are you here?” he snarled low, his voice still laced with arousal.

Reiji stood up straight and raised his hands. “Sorry, sorry, it was an honest accident. Though that doesn’t excuse me peeking so...sorry!” He bowed a little, only to look at Ranmaru’s erection after standing back up. “It really  _ is _ big.”

Ranmaru gave up trying to pull up his pants so he covered up his crotch with his hands as if he were some girl trying to hide her bits. “Shut up and leave already! I’ll forget this ever happened and you better do the same!” He glared at Reiji, but faltered when his bandmate chuckled nervously.

“Um, well, I would but…” Reiji drifted to silence and walked around the couch to sit down next to Ranmaru.

He was holding a small, green makeup bag, which he opened to reveal a small collection of items: a couple small packs of tissues, something silicone and mint green, and then a bottle of clear fluid. Reiji pulled out the bottle and set the bag and bottle on the arm rest. Ranmaru could clearly read the word “lubricant” and Reiji turned red as Ranmaru began to put the pieces together. There were a few minutes of tense silence before Reiji sat back and pulled his pajama pants down.

“What the hell, Reiji,” Ranmaru growled, though there wasn’t much bite to his words. After all, his erection hadn’t softened one bit; in fact it was twitching with excitement.

“We’re both men with needs,” Reiji stared at Ranmaru, “so why not meet those needs together?”

“You’re serious?” Ranmaru sat facing Reiji, his hands falling away from his erection.

Reiji smiled, his eyes filled with an emotion Ranmaru never saw before in them: lust. “I’m always serious, Ran-Ran!”

Ranmaru shook his head and decided to ignore that statement. Instead, he looked at Reiji’s erect cock. It wasn’t as girthy as his, but it wasn’t anything to scoff at. There was still some foreskin covering his tip and it seemed to be a soft pink color.

‘ _ It’s...cute looking… _ ’ Ranmaru mused. ‘ _ But it also looks dry. Probably why he has lube. _ ’

“Hey, my eyes are up here,” Reiji joked, though his right hand wrapped around his shaft. “I won’t tell...if you don’t.”

Ranmaru almost choked on his spit, Reiji’s tone shifted from perky to sultry so fast he got whiplash. Then those grey eyes pierced him, pinning his voice down for a few blinks.

“Fine, let’s get this over with,” Ranmaru muttered loud enough for Reiji to hear.

“You’re not going to regret it,” Reiji said softly and scooted closer to Ranmaru, making sure to sit facing him.

“Oh, that a fact?” Ranmaru smirked.

Reiji said nothing, merely mirroring Ranmaru’s smirk, and started stroking his cock. Ranmaru watched, his heartbeat increasing by the second. It was the first time he watched another man jerking off and he would never dream that he would be watching Reiji doing it. Reiji’s method was slower, which made sense to Ranmaru; there wasn’t much precum to lube up his strokes. Something about seeing Reiji’s foreskin bunching up and slowly pulling all the way down, revealing a flushed pink head made Ranmaru resume his own stroking.

They slipped into silence, both growing hazy from the mounting pleasure. Ranmaru saw that Reiji was a mover; his hips would move in rhythm with his strokes. It was another aspect that Ranmaru found cute. Then he noticed that Reiji was much closer than when they started, and now their cocks were only inches apart.

“Ran, let’s switch.” Reiji stopped stroking and reached for Ranmaru’s cock.

Ranmaru would have protested but he was closer than ever to orgasm. Besides, his precum soaked hand would probably feel good on Reiji’s cock. With a grunt, he stopped and grabbed Reiji’s shaft aggressively, making Reiji squeak. Ranmaru smirked when a fat glob of precum oozed out of the bunched up foreskin.

“You like how my hand feels now, wait until I really get going,” Ranmaru declared, though his breath hitched when Reiji wrapped his hand around his base.

“Get going then,” Reiji whispered.

Ranmaru stroked fast, his whole hand encompassed most of Reiji’s cock. He even squeezed a little tighter, which made Reiji moan and jerk his hips. Meanwhile, Reiji was stroking as fast as he could, his hand twisting on his way up to Ranmaru’s tip. It was an interesting sensation, a really  _ good  _ sensation. Reiji’s hand was smaller, giving the sweet feeling of entering a tight hole.

“R-Reiji, I’m close,” Ranmaru said, his voice rough.  

“Ahh, d-don’t leave me behind,” Reiji whimpered and he squeezed Ranmaru’s base tightly, not moving another inch.

Ranmaru had a flash of anger, but then he looked at Reiji. His face was flushed, dark brown hair beginning to stick to his forehead. He was panting softly the entire time, and Ranmaru hadn’t noticed since he was lost in his own rising climax. The plea mixed with that image and Ranmaru couldn’t help but get some fun out of it.

“Oh, being selfish now? I’m the one who was here first, in fact...this is the second time you stopped me from coming.” Ranmaru leaned in close to Reiji, his mouth not far from his ear. “Maybe I’ll stop.” He halted stroking right as he made his statement.

“No, Ran!” Reiji cried, his hips jerking quickly to maintain the rhythm.

“You’re fucking my hand, Reiji,” Ranmaru growled. “You like my hand that much?”

“Yesyesyes, Ran, stop being mean!” Reiji huffed.

Ranmaru looked down, amused at seeing Reiji’s cock slip in and out of his enclosed hand. He couldn’t tell who’s juices were what anymore. Reiji whimpered in frustration, his hips unable to go any faster in his current position.

“Start jerking me off, Reiji, otherwise I’m walking,” Ranmaru snarled into Reiji’s ear and sighed in relief when Reiji did as he was told. “There we go, now I’m going to make you feel really good.” He immediately started the fastest rhythm on Reiji’s cock, enjoying Reiji’s choked cry.

“It’s so hot, Ran, I’m losing my mind,” Reiji sang out.

“Keep it up, I’m close!” Ranmaru was breathing hard now, the moonlight seemed much brighter and everything was blurring.

Reiji grabbed onto Ranmaru with his free hand. “Ran, Ran, it’s so good,” Reiji moaned deeply.

Ranmaru merely snarled, he felt his cock twitching crazily, he was going to blow. He latched onto Reiji, somewhat surprised that Reiji didn’t balk from the force of impact. Ranmaru wasn’t much of a mover, but it had been a long time. His hips jerked involuntarily, but again Reiji remained steadfast. Then Reiji keened out his name and Ranmaru stopped writhing. Ranmaru’s low moan turned into a near animalistic growl as thick, white strings of his seed shot out and splattered all over Reiji’s tank top.

“Finally,” Ranmaru wheezed out. He chuckled as the euphoria washed over him; it was a welcome feeling.

“Ran, you’re so cold!” Reiji scolded.

Ranmaru felt himself fall backwards on the couch. Now that his euphoria was wearing off, he realized that as he approached climax, he stopped pleasuring Reiji. He lay still, waiting as Reiji slipped out of his pants and sat back on the couch, making sure his erection was hovering over Ranmaru’s.

“I don’t like being pushed around,” Ranmaru said, mostly to provoke Reiji. He kind of wanted to see how aggressive Reiji could get.

“Too bad, you got to come,” Reiji retorted, his pout almost making Ranmaru laugh, but his eyes were unusually intense. “Use your hand for both of us.”

“You want our dicks to mash?” Ranmaru raised his eyebrows, doing as he was told because again, he found himself entranced by Reiji.

“More like frenching,” Reiji replied, rubbing the tip of his cock against Ranmaru’s. “Chu!”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and waved Reiji’s hand away. He grabbed both of their cocks and was proud of himself that his large hand easily wrapped around both of them. Ranmaru tensed when Reiji shifted so that he was practically on top of him. He clicked his tongue when Reiji looked at him and winked.

“Of all the people to do this with, it had to be you,” Ranmaru grumbled, but Reiji only laughed softly.

“I’m glad it was you,” he murmured in that damned sultry tone.

Ranmaru ignored the heat rising to his cheeks and instead focused on stroking both of their cocks. He surprised himself by immediately grunting with Reiji. The sensation of Reiji’s heat was overwhelming, completely different from rubbing it off alone.. His hand was a blur, the sounds becoming obnoxiously louder and wetter than earlier.

“Come on, Reiji, let it out.” Ranmaru nearly cooed, but he couldn’t help it, Reiji almost appeared like he was in pain.

“Al...almost,” Reiji groaned. “Say my name one more time?”

“What?” Ranmaru narrowed his eyes at Reiji.

“H-heh, please?” Reiji’s voice was strained, his breathing irregular.

“You’re such a pervert.” Ranmaru shook his head, then he smirked. “Reiji...Reiji...Reiji,” Ranmaru said clearly and as huskily as he could.

“R-Ran, I’m coming!” Reiji writhed about, making Ranmaru use his other hand to hold Reiji still.

“Reiji!” Ranmaru called out in the heat of the moment. He suddenly felt a second orgasm hit him.

“Ooh, yeah, come with me,” Reiji moaned.

Reiji spurted out cum much farther than Ranmaru, with drops even falling on his shirt’s neckline. And he kept spurting even after Ranmaru blew his smaller load. Ranmaru was going to gripe, but finally Reiji’s cock emptied out. Ranmaru released their softening cocks and Reiji collapsed on top of him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ranmaru snapped.

“Give me a few minutes, I can’t see straight,” Reiji laughed and nuzzled Ranmaru’s shirt. “Thank you, Ran-Ran!”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry up and rest so we can clean up and get to bed.” Ranmaru wrapped his arms around Reiji, since letting them hang limp was more painful.

“Mmhmm,” Reiji sighed again, this time from deep within as if he were releasing a lot of pent up stress.

Ranmaru clicked his tongue, but didn’t speak up. He was looking up at the high ceiling, his own eyelids drooping, finally. 


	2. Late Night Pact (Another Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru and Reiji go all the way.

Ranmaru looked over his shoulder one last time, making sure that nobody was taking a late night walk throughout the dorms. He had picked a secluded hallway tucked away in one of the wings of the building that hardly got used. The end of this hallway was decorated with a lonely coffee table and even lonelier lounge chairs. He, however, wasn’t alone.

“Ran-Ran, it’s starting to feel awkward.” Reiji was leaning on the back of one of the lounge chairs, his bare ass glowing even without any light sources around.

Ranmaru grinned and grabbed both cheeks, spreading them wide. A couple weeks ago, he wouldn’t have imagined he’d be in this position, but personally he was happy Reiji stumbled in on him. Reiji’s hole twitched and Ranmaru chuckled; it seemed Reiji was happy too.

“S-stop chuckling like that, it’s creepy enough being in the dark,” Reiji scolded.

“What?” Ranmaru scowled and lightly slapped Reiji’s right butt cheek. “You want me to plow you on the front lawn instead?”

Reiji yelped and his ears turned dark red. “Sorry, but can you please stop staring at it?” He lowered his head, his voice becoming more muffled.

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Reiji’s erection, it was dribbling out precum already. “Heh, you like spanking, Reiji?”

“I don’t know, I do...like your hands.” Reiji admitted quietly, then he huffed. “Ranmaru, come on.”

“Tch, you’re needy, but good to know you like my hands.” Ranmaru slammed both of his hands down on Reiji’s ass and nestled his condom-covered erection between the thick cheeks. “I was staring because I like your ass, Reiji.”

“Haaaa, g-good to hear.” Reiji rasped, recovering from the shockwave of pleasurable pain.

Ranmaru rubbed his cock against Reiji’s hole, relishing in Reiji’s soft whimpers. “I’m putting it in, Reiji, tell me if it hurts,” he rumbled, and slowly pushed the tip into Reiji’s tight hole.

There was some fear in Ranmaru, the hole didn’t look too open to him, but as he pushed, the ring gave away. He shifted his gaze from his cock to the back of Reiji’s head a few times to see if there was any discomfort. Before he knew it, most of his cock was inside and it took every shred of willpower to resist snapping his hips.

“Ranmaru, start moving!” Reiji looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed into an irritated glare.

“As you wish.” Ranmaru smirked and began rocking his hips.

He let his left hand wander under Reiji’s tank top, dark green this time, and let his fingers trace down Reiji’s spine. Reiji moaned, shuddering from the sensation. Ranmaru brought his left hand back to its designated butt cheek. The tightness around his cock was making his head feel like it was floating along the ceiling. Anchoring his hands on Reiji’s ass, Ranmaru succumbed to his desires and thrusted vigorously.

“Ahn, yeah, Ran-Ran!” Reiji mewed.

Ranmaru could only growl in response and continue his intense rhythm. Reiji’s ass rippled from every impact and the wet smacks and occasional queef only spurned Ranmaru to go faster. He tuned out everything, except Reiji, every hitched breath and moan was amplified.

“You’re taking me in all the way, you love my cock don’t you?” Ranmaru muttered between thrusts.

“Yes, gimme more,” Reiji replied without hesitation in such a sultry tone, Ranmaru almost lost composure.

He fell silent, but leaned forward, knowing Reiji liked their bodies close together. Ranmaru groped Reiji under his tank top, making sure to tease the hard nubs. Reiji keened and gripped the chair.

“Such good reactions, I may get addicted to this,” Ranmaru whispered into Reiji’s beet red ear.

“I hope you do,” Reiji moaned and closed his eyes. “Hah, getting close!”

“Already? You weren’t kidding before.” Ranmaru chuckled, then he lightly kissed Reiji’s ear. “You deserve to come first, since I jumped the gun last time anyway.”

“Ran-Ran.” Reiji opened his eyes and looked at Ranmaru pleadingly.

Ranmaru sensed what Reiji wanted and leaned in to kiss him. Reiji sighed happily and deepened the kiss, which almost threw Ranmaru off. His hips halted, but he gently ground his hips against Reiji’s ass. After a while, Ranmaru did several deep, slow thrusts, causing Reiji to break the kiss and cry out.

“Hey, we’re not that secluded!” Ranmaru hissed and stood up straight. “Better take care of you quick before you wake up the whole damn building.”

“Sorry—aah!” Reiji cried out as Ranmaru spanked him hard.

“Mmm, you got tighter.” Ranmaru kneaded Reiji’s cheeks.

He gripped Reiji’s waist and pistoned his hips as fast as he could. Reiji covered his mouth and started yelling and keening into it. Ranmaru wanted to cover his mouth, but that could be for another time. Another time. Ranmaru chuckled again, his rising climax was making him giddy. Yes, there would be many other times now.

Reiji groaned deeply and thrusted a few times himself, before his cock spurted out all the pent up cum. Thick strands made an audible splish sound as they hit the hardwood floor. Reiji’s legs shook, threatening to give way, but Ranmaru kept going.

He dug his fingers into Reiji’s waist and felt Reiji tighten up for a moment. It was enough to tip Ranmaru over the edge and he slammed his hips hard against Reiji’s ass, causing one final aftershock. Reiji moaned and there were a few more splishes against the floorboards. Ranmaru growled in satisfaction as he filled up the condom he wore.

When he carefully pulled out, Reiji collapsed to his knees, his arms clinging to the chair as if it were a floatation device. Ranmaru removed his condom and tossed it into the plastic bag they brought with for easy and discreet disposal. Then he helped Reiji up, not minding that Reiji was leaning against him.

“I might need a while before I can walk,” Reiji laughed softly and rest his head against Ranmaru.

Something came over Ranmaru and he hefted Reiji up like a princess. Though Reiji squawked in shock, he didn’t flail around or protest too much. Ranmaru sat in the lounge chair, Reiji draped over his lap.

“Take all the time you need,” Ranmaru said gently and he scowled after seeing Reiji’s surprised face. “What?”

“...N-nothing, thank you.” Reiji blushed and rested his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder.

Ranmaru  put his arms around Reiji, only because he didn’t want the guy to roll off of the chair. He’d give Reiji a couple minutes, then he would help him clean up and get dressed. Reiji nuzzled and sighed happily, which made Ranmaru hold his breath. A deep blush spread across his face; maybe he’d give him ten minutes or more.

He closed his eyes, somewhat dreading having to go back to his own bed, alone and cold. 


End file.
